The present invention relates to a removable foot for a tripod and, more particularly, to a mechanism to aid in tightening and to resist loosening of a threaded connection between a foot and a leg of a tripod.
Tripods are used for both still and motion photography to provide stability and prevent unintended movement of the camera. A tripod reduces camera movement to enable the sharpest image and is especially useful when using a telephoto lens or longer exposure time because any camera movement while the shutter is open will blur the image. A tripod also aids in framing an image or in capturing multiple images of the same scene, for example when bracketing an exposure. A tripod enables controlled movement of the camera when panning, facilitating tracking a moving subject with a motion video camera or capturing multiple stills for a panoramic image.
Removable feet can increase the utility of a tripod by enabling use of specialized feet for particular surfaces and conditions. However, removable feet are commonly attached to a tripod's legs by screw threads which can be difficult to tighten and may loosen making the tripod unstable and increasing the likelihood that a foot will be lost. What is desired, therefore, is a removable tripod foot that is easy to install and resists loosening.